She's So High, White Is Blue
by Troid
Summary: Two songfics for White/Bianca slashiness, known to some as ShiroShipping. White is perfect and Bianca's...well...not; White misses Bianca more than she could have imagined.
1. She's So High

I'm highly disappointed in the lack of Black/White femslash. I'm doing my part to rectify this miserable situation, but you all need to get on the pen and write some, too. **And** **I mean**_** now.**_

So yeah, two White/Bianca songfics, one from each's point of view. Hope you enjoy, and please be so courteous as to review...

* * *

><p><em>She's blood and flesh and bone<em>

Not to mention that flowing, lustrous hair.

_No tucks or silicone_

Bianca should know; she's known White since they were babies. And it isn't just her body that doesn't have a shred of fake in it—her whole personality is genuine, honest, pure.

_She's touch_

Her hand on Bianca's arm is so soft and smooth, an almost unreal feathery sensation of white silk.

_smell sight taste and sound_

The light aroma like lilies, her dazzling smile that she bestows so readily… (Bianca blushes thinking about _taste_) …and the bright, clear ring of her voice.

_But somehow I can't believe_

_that anything should happen_

White's the nicest person Bianca knows, but that doesn't extend quite as far as Bianca would want. But they're friends, and that's what White wants.

_I know where I belong_

And if White wants it, then Bianca wants it too. So she'll be where she's meant to be, by White's side as her best, inseparable friend.

_and nothing's gonna happen, yeah_

'_Cause she's so high_

Graceful, elegant, poise embodied. Just to watch White walk makes Bianca's head spin, to watch that perfect form in deliberate, coordinated motion, her hair swaying, her arm beckoning, a wide and open smile on her face as she shouts Bianca, Bianca come on, let's go.

_High above me_

Whereas Bianca is a little clumsy, unbalanced, a lot scatterbrained, and late. Always tagging along with White, always following, behind, below.

_She's so lovely_

Oh, White. You and the sun, the glittering lakes and your eyes, the breeze and your laugh.

_She's so high_

Your sharp wit, your perfect sense of humor, the way you understand people, the way you always know what to say and what to do.

_Like Cleopatra_

Bianca could just imagine White as a queen, dressed in gold and jewels not half as pretty as she is, ruling a country, the world, a girl's heart and her every thought and her dreams. She would be adored, exalted, and remembered forever, the highest of them all.

_Joan of Arc_

Armor and a sword would fit her too, and she would be victorious in every battle she led. Bianca's warrior princess, her hero. Whenever Bianca got lost, or lost something, or lost at something, White was the one who made it better. She was the one who found Bianca, who brought her things back (the one who rescued her Munna), the one who held her while she cried and told her it was all right. She never babied Bianca, and she always told her how strong she was—Bianca wished so much that she was right, that she had even a little bit of that oh so high strength White had.

_or Aphrodite_

Everyone she met was smitten with her, from clumsy blonde childhood friends to bothersome green-haired misanthropes with the emotional capacity of shrubs, and Bianca wondered sometimes if her friend really was the goddess of love. That she was a goddess, period, Bianca knew without doubt. No mortal girl was that beautiful, compassionate, funny, smart—everything. That's what she was, everything high and nothing imperfect. She was amazing.

_She's so high_

_High above me_

And all Bianca can do is look up at her.

_First class and fancy free_

_She's high society_

White fits in so well in the supermodern Black City, even though she comes from the same rural town of Nuvema as Bianca, yet Bianca herself feels so much more comfortable among the rustic homesteads of the nearby White Forest. That's what they are, then—black and white. Bianca guesses they misnamed the city and the forest, because White is white silk and she's the black sheep.

_She's got the best of everything_

And she shares it all. When Bianca's childhood dream of seeing a Pokémon musical was fulfilled, White had given her the tickets. She lent money or bought the items outright whenever she though Bianca might be low on Trainer supplies, on more then one occasion she gave Bianca Pokémon she had caught herself without even requesting one in return, and—Bianca only found this out years afterward—she had given money to her mother to pool with Bianca's own parents' to buy Bianca an Xtransceiver, and told her to tell them to say it was from them.

_What could a girl like me ever really offer?_

White's silk and Bianca is maybe wool or cotton. White makes friends at a glance and is the center of attention everywhere she goes, Bianca's three real friends are White, Cheren, and Iris. White is fearless and unshakable, Bianca is still just a little bit scared of the dark. Every girl and boy who sees White is head over heels in love, Bianca has never been on a date.

_She's perfect as she can be_

And on top of all of it, White is modest and selfless. Bianca doesn't think anyone has ever been as nice as White is. It's just not humanly possible to be the most beautiful, most understanding, most generous, popular, modest, smartest, nicest, funniest and most helpful all at once. The most perfect, the highest.

_Why should I even bother?_

All these things Bianca wants to tell her, needs to tell her, tries to tell her, but is too shy, too afraid. Bianca telling her these things wouldn't even make a difference, because everyone always tells her the same; okay, maybe not all together, but she's heard them all and the opinion of someone so low like Bianca isn't needed.

'_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

Walking on the clouds while Bianca follows on the plain old roads far beneath. Drawing admiring glances and open lovestruck stares while people notice Bianca only if she asks them for help with something, if then. Riding Ferris wheels and roller coasters while Bianca sits alone on a bench and watches the sunlight dwindle.

_She's so lovely_

White's been pretty since she was a girl, and she's only grown more dazzling with every extra candle she's blown out, and Bianca could gaze at her smiling face all day.

_Like Cleopatra_

_Joan of Arc_

_or Aphrodite_

Or all three rolled into one. And even then, Cleopatra wasn't nearly as beloved, Joan of Arc not remotely as brave or strong, and Aphrodite not even close to as beautiful as White. All three to the thousandth power. More than a queen, warrior, or goddess, because she's down-to-death and kind and…

_She's so high_

…purely, all but unintentionally, tremendously distractingly, sexy.

_High above me..._

* * *

><p>AN: I realized midway through that this song would work incredibly well for the Skyla/Elesa pairing; for each about the other, actually! So if anyone wants to use it for said pairing I say go right ahead.

Not much to say, really. This was done a little fast and maybe isn't as good as it could or should be, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Whatever your thoughts, you do me the greatest service by dropping off a well-thought out review filled with constructive criticism-y goodness!


	2. White Is Blue

Now it's time for the other side of the story.

Song: Red Is Blue by Bend Folds

* * *

><p><em>Everything is changing<em>

For the first time in her life, she was truly alone.

_You're looking for the cure_

Was Bianca really that fragile? Was White that terrible of a friend?

_And you feel like you're the loneliest girl_

_in the world_

Alone. Countless admirers, so many young Trainers who wanted to be just like her, White, Champion of Unova, and all of them together could not fill the gaping hole in her life once filled by Bianca.

How could she have taken that for granted? How do you take the most honest and purely nicest girl in the world, your own best friend, for granted?

_Trouble in your head now_

_You don't know what to do_

Everything she did was autopilot, and in her mind was an endless loop of what Bianca had said to her on that last night. She had watched the girl's broken heart fill up with tears, and now those tears choked her, too.

_Seems like up is down_

__and white is blue__

It was her fault.

_White is blue_

It wasn't Bianca's fault; how could it have been? When she'd begun to doubt herself, it should have been White who reassured her, supported her, helped her. But she didn't.

_White is blue_

Bianca had looked up to her, and what had she given in return? Trifles, rote thanks and acceptance of Bianca's (genuine) compliments and praise of how good a Trainer she was; never even really noticing the times when Bianca would say, almost to herself, almost not, things like "I'm no good."

"I can't protect my friends."

"This happens every time..."

They got worse and worse, and not once did White say anything. White, who Bianca thought was so perfect, in fact so nearsighted and stupid as to let her best friend do that to herself.

_Remember when we started_

Nuvema Town, a haven built as much upon childhood memories as it was on any building's foundations.

_Days when all was fun_

There they were happy, White had thought, playing games and enjoying each other's company without a care in the world.

_All that we could make when life_

_was young_

Of course, Bianca never stopped apologizing; for wrecking White's room, for bothering her, for making White come and find her when she got lost. She had always been like that, White knew—clumsy since before she could walk, flighty since before she could talk, and good-hearted since eternity. The way she apologized or said how much more (insert positive adjective) White was than her had never given White he slightest notion that there was anything wrong with Bianca; that she was anything other than content, whole, and happy. And she mostly was. Still...

How could she have been so blind?

_Now you're getting older_

Getting older and seeing the sixteen years past in new light.

_Nothing feels the same_

Realizing no one had ever truly acknowledged Bianca, depended on her, needed her. Realizing only now, and now was too late, because Bianca was gone.

_You can't even make sense of_

_your own name_

White, a once-nickname which had all but become her real name. People thought it sounded cool, matched how pure or bright or whatever she was. What good was a name like that for a person who couldn't even be there for her best friend?

_Because White is blue_

White needed Bianca. Only she was too caught up in herself, her successes, to realize it until Bianca had left, and Bianca never knew it.

_Doesn't make much sense but_

_White is blue_

She wanted to make up for her terrible mistake, and banish this horrible caustic sadness inside her. She wanted to grab Bianca by the shoulders and tell her, I want you. I want you. I need you.

Oh, she couldn't have imagined how much she needed Bianca.

_Messing with your head now_

_White is blue_

So many times she heard Bianca's voice or glimpsed her shocks of blonde hair, and looked only to find no one.

She couldn't adjust. With every passing second White was more acutely, painfully aware of how much she had loved Bianca, well beyond as a friend, and how little it mattered, now hat she'd let her best friend since birth convince herself that she was worthless. Unwanted, unloved.

_In your heart there's a room where you lock away_

_all the times, and the things that she said_

She found a mechanism within herself, an immune system of the heart which she had not known existed, that in response to her crushing guilt sought to erase the memory of Bianca entirely. To block out, ignore, hide. Most of all she didn't want to remember what Bianca's last words to her had been:

"I'm not good enough for you."

"I know I'm not good enough to love you like I do. I want to do whatever you want me to, but I'm not strong enough."

"I'm too weak. I've got to leave. I can't stay with you. I don't think we're ever gonna see each other again and I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh, White. White White White. It hurts so much. I don't wanna care about me, I want to care about you. But I—I have to go!"

_And now White is blue_

But she would not let herself forget; what she felt now was only fair recompense for her having failed Bianca. She did not deserve to escape the pain of her loss, not unless she could make things right.

_What was near is far now_

_White is blue_

She no longer had Bianca at her side to tell her what she felt, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

_Like a falling star and_

_White is blue_

She would find Bianca or die trying.

_White is blue..._

_x _ x _ x_

Epilogue – First Tune Now

_She comes to speak to me_

One half second of a passing glance locks tight across the crowed Black City street as pale blue and emerald green meet.

_I freeze immediately_

Shock paralyzes Bianca, and then for a silly instant she almost feels angry. What, didn't I _tell_ you I wasn't good enough for you?

_'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

"I love you, Bianca."

_'Cause somehow I can't believe that anything should happen_

Yeah, as a friend. Since when have silk and wool (or cotton, whatever) gone together, anyway? Yet White seems rather insistent, and—is she crying?

_I know where I belong_

Which is apparently wrapped a little too tightly in White's arms as she collapses forward and sobs against Bianca's shoulder.

_and nothing's gonna happen_

Stubborn Bianca is sure of this, even as she half-carries her friend to her own hotel room, wondering if she's drunk, until White faces her with perfectly clear (if wet) eyes and kisses her full on the mouth.

_Yeah_

_'Cause she's so high_

She's floating on cloud tops, dancing on air.

_High above me_

Feeling safe, whole, and so, so happy.

_She's so lovely_

Those sparkling green eyes, that cute short blonde hair under that cute oversized beret, that adorable expression of shock/fear and/or bliss on her face. Yes, it's White now who thinks these things, thinks Bianca is her angel.

_She's so high_

But of course Bianca still thinks that about White. _Mmph._ Can't really say anything because she's kissing White so hard, but if she could it would something along the lines of thank you I hate you I love you why did you listen to me oh God I'm so glad you found me.

_My Cleopatra_

Bianca, White's queen, whose every wish she swears she'll fulfill.

_Joan of Arc_

White, Bianca's hero, who saves her like a knight in white armor sweeping the damsel in distress of her feet.

_And Aphrodite_

White and Bianca, each other's true love.

_She's so high..._

Nobody's perfect, but try telling them that.

_High above me._

* * *

><p>AN: _Et fin_. Hope the second part wasn't too bleak, and hope the end made you smile. Smiles or no smiles, let me know in a review!


End file.
